Something Unsaid
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: Zangetsu Ichigo Tragic Love. (Hollow)


**Wanted to do something short with Bleach. Enjoy!**

He could feel the covers beneath him. He could feel the moist air swirling around him. He could feel the tickle of his hair against his ears. But what he couldn't feel was his heart. Ichigo Kurosaki was dead. Don't get him wrong, he still breathed. He could feel the thumping within his chest. He was just...not there. He breathed in and out, in and out. Trying to get over the fact that he wasn't by his side anymore. He let out a startled gasp as his hand brushed the vacant spot next to him. He shivered and brought his hand to his chest in a cradle. So cold. He stared at the ceiling and let his mind drift. Thinking was a burden, his thoughts always returned back to this. His was alone and he had nobody to blame but himself. The way they fought that night. The way he had been drinking, Ichigo shouldn't have let him go home alone that night.

Ichigo opened the eyes he never remembered closing. The early dawn shadows played across the wall. Chasing each other from corner to corner in their never ending game of Catch Me If You Can. When, Ichigo thought, will they get tired of running. Because right now he was already out of breathe.

"Are you done?" A voice asked, honest curiousity was all he detected from the question.

"Yeah." He answered, nodding his head. Giving him what he wanted.

A pause. A moment of silence filled within unspoken lies and accusions. "You're full of shit Ichigo."

He lifted one brow and turned so that he could look at him. Zangetsu. Once he had seen enough he faced the ceiling again.

"How so?"

"How can you be done with something you never even started?" This gave him a start. Never even started? "You're being pathetic."

"And you're being pressumptious. How can you judge the player and not know the game?" Ichigo replied in his usually monotone.

"How can you be in the game and not know the rules?" He countered and Ichigo figured he had a valid point but he wasn't ready to give in.

"Oh and I'm to assume you know these rules?" He scoffed.

"I know more than you think."

Ichigo could feel his temper rising, is this what he came here for? To patronize and judge him? No thanks. If Ichigo wanted to feel like shit he would have had Byakuya rag on him. He didn't need him here making him feel worse than he already did.

"Oh and why don't you explain, oh wise one!" He spat, balling his hands into fists.

"You wouldn't get the meaning even if I did."

Ichigo jumped up adn grabbed Zangetsu by his collar. He slammed him against the wall and got in his face.

"Don't ever belittle me. Treat me like I'm less than I am. I'll kill anyone who does including you!" He growled, grinding his teeth. Zangetsu's's startled expression morphed into a pleased smile.

"Then why don't I hand you the razor so you can split you wrists cuz King, that's exactly what you're doing." Zangetsu raised one hand and cupped Ichigo's cheek. Without warning he balled up a fist and hit him. Bewildered eyes met his.

"Wake up now kid." Zangetsu smiled, he rapped a knuckle on Ichigo's forehead. "You're white horse is waiting to topple you down.

Awareness crashed through Ichigo. He felt his grip slacken and he staggered away from Zangetsu. Blinking he rose his gaze to his.

"Is that why you said..." He felt a lump rising in his throat. "Do you blame me for letting it happen?" A curtain of censure clouded Zangetsu's face.

"Do you blame yourself?"

He didn't answer, honestly he didn't know how. Part of him felt guilty but part of him knew he could have done nothing about it.

"Sometimes." Truth.

"Don't you're already forgiven and have forgave, right?"

"There was nothing to forgive." He choked back his next words. But the remained unspoken in the silence between them. Hanging there from metal wires.

Thank you.

You're welcome.

"Keep your sweet words King, the kind of repayment I seek isn't a thanks. I want to see you get on with it. He's gone, you're not." Zangetsu made his way to the door, midway out he turned and grinned. "Live already. Haven't you been dead in this place long enough." Then he was gone.

Ichigo sat down and smiled real slow. So he had come back just to say that. He glanced at the picture sitting on his nightstand. It was of Zangetsu and him. The night of his death. The day Ichigo had told Zangetsu he loved him. He never got to answer. Ichigo turned and looked at the rising sun. Hell he didn't need to. His last words conveyed his heart. Ichigo would go on for the sake of his love. He rubbed his cheek and grimaced, but damn. Dead people sure hit hard.


End file.
